Amppie
Amppie (Am/ber and A/'ppie') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Amber Rozenberg and Appie Tayibi. In the series, they were seen as best friends, but in the final movie, they've been official and in the their last theater tour, Appie proposed to Amber. View the Amppie Gallery Amppie Moments Season 1 Appie always likes to prank her.In their play of Romeo and Juliet in Winker's class, Amber plays as Juliet and was asked who will be her Romeo.She told Jason that Appie will be Romeo.At first, they read the scripts, while Mick was getting jealous.Until she says something that is not on the script and suddenly kisses Appie, making Mick very jealous.Since then, Appie started to have a crush on Amber.He tries to approach Amber but it really doesn't work. Like one time, when Amber thought that Mick was meeting her at the laundry room (because there was a letter on the top of the washing machine to Amber and thought Mick had written it but Appie really wrote it) but Appie went on it onto the Laundry room but Amber tells him to go because Mick was going to meet her there.On the finale of Season 1, while Amber was sobbing in the bathroom, Amber receives falling flowers from the top of her cubicle.When she opens the door, she saw Appie, holding a flower and invites her to be her partner in the ball and went to the dancefloor. Season 2 The two were part of the Sibuna club.They always work together when doing task in Sibuna, and always goes to hilarious situations.Like when Nienke was in the hospital, they disguised themselves as a doctor and a nurse, to find Nienke but only to see Victor there. And when they went to the cemetery, to get a "special" soil from a grave (needed for their task), and were seen by the owner of the cemetery and was scolded, leaving at the cemetery, but stealthily goes in and gets the soil, but they were chased.But sometimes, make mistakes and quarrels but also gets back again. Season 3 and 4 The two are still part of the Club and always help Nienke to tasks they needed to solve.The two were getting close as the episodes passed by.At this time, they were solving a mystery related to the dollhouse that gives clues.But to reveal clues, they must get the bottles filled with some kind of liquid and pour it to the Dollhouse's chimney.In this Season, they always argue and Amber was always angry to him.So, Appie proves to her that he can be "Super Appie" and gets the other bottle for the dollhouse.But, he touches an artifact, that changes his form.No one believed that the new Appie was Appie, and Amber, being concerned to him, asks where he was.And also Amber was the first person to know that the new Appie was really Appie.And in Season 4, the two were close and develops feelings for each other (but not official yet).They were official when the movie "De Terugkeer van Sibuna" (The return of Sibuna) was filmed and showed 2 years after they left from Anubis House. Moments from De Terugkeer van Sibuna When Nienke tells Amber that Appie is in the hospital and needs help, she immediately recruits and gets help on all Sibuna members (which was Fabian and Jeroen) and Amber finds out that Nienke was not on good terms with Fabian.Amber talks to her and told her that they need to recruit Sibuna for Appie, to save him. When Fabian, Nienke, and Amber went to the hospital, they saw Belona, and introduces herself as Appie's girlfriend, which makes Amber jealous.When Amber tried to talk to Appie, he can't even remember her, he was thinking she was a bee (because of the costume).Amber cries and Nienke immediately comforts her.They tried to solve the problem that in fact Appie was cursed with the Germanic Order.Which Appie needs to blow a horn three times to awaken their god. Nienke talks to Amber about Belona that she really needs to accept that she is the girlfriend of Appie but Amber was angry and walks away.When they went to get the horn, they find themselves betrayed (kind of) by Jeroen.The Germanic Order locks them up underground (the location of the horn) and gets Appie while he is in a wheelchair.Hopefully, Amber returns and saves them.Then, Sibuna follows the Germanic Order and ends up in the middle of the forest, Appie then, was forced to blow the horn and blown it two times, when he was gonna blow the third time, Amber takes the horn and blows it instead, sacrificing herself.The horn needs to be blown, 3 times only by the cursed person (which is Appie) but Amber blown the last horn, so The Germanic Order failed to their mission and suddenly vanished.Appie then wakes up, completely normal, and remembers everything.He sees Amber layed on the ground, unconscious.He immediately approaches her and holds her.Amber, then wakes up and the two kissed. Trivia * Amppie is the Dutch version of Amfie and Delix * They weren't official at the whole series, they were only seen as bestfriends until the movie, "The Return of Sibuna". * Appie invited Amber as her partner in their ball in Season 1 * Amber kissed Appie on their play of Romeo and Juliet, just to make Mick jealous, but since then, Appie had a crush on Amber. * Appie invited Amber to meet him in the laundry room, but Amber thought that Mick invited her, not him. * In their last theater show, Appie proposed to Amber Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Major Pairings